


【佐鸣】《古木时钟》

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 698+，设定是三年以后。因为太想写这个梗……虽然很忙，还是把这个场景写出来了。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	【佐鸣】《古木时钟》

《古木时钟》

他们在古老的木桩边坐下，好像坐在古老的钟面之上。其中一人是时针，一人是分针。  
他们靠近这所有过去、现在以及未来的时间。

宇智波佐助离开木叶以后，会用忍鹰给漩涡鸣人寄信。黑鸟飞来，有时是用喙敲鸣人的窗户，有时落到他的肩头，留下几片碎羽。一来二去，相熟的朋友们很快捕捉到了这一点，每看到年轻人的肩上落着轻小的羽毛，就笑着调侃：哟，他来信了。  
那些信大多很短，字迹清淡，和后来的宇智波末裔本人一样缄默而克制，仿佛在外周游身边极少备着纸笔。不过，信上面一定附着了他的查克拉——那是底下的暗流涌动。  
鸣人不太需要回信。他找了一个木盒，专门装他和佐助联络的书信。久而久之，小的木盒装不下了，又换成了一个大的。  
过去，他的挚友也说过，木叶还是他的故乡。鸣人有时觉得，宇智波佐助是一片被风吹走的叶子。他选择了漂泊，但他是自由的。  
鸣人则是树梢上的叶子。他生于此，必也葬于此——同这隐于木叶之地的千叶万叶，前人后人们是一样的。

那是木叶七十三年的夏天。挚友回来的时候，鸣人正在伊鲁卡老师在一乐吃拉面。  
鸣人刚出完任务回来，从前的老师请他吃面，算为他接风洗尘。两碗海鲜味噌拉面热腾腾端上来，就着聊木叶、聊忍者学校、聊出任务时的奇闻异事。末了，话题被一乐大叔引到一件算不得大事的大事上：  
“鸣人，你知道北边山里最大的古杉被砍去了吗？”  
鸣人刚刚吸溜完最后一口面，茫然摇头：“不知道的说。”  
毕竟他出去了一个月，昨天刚刚回来。  
“是最古老的那棵。”伊鲁卡说，“火之国的大名要修葺稻荷神社的鸟居，需要千年以上的古树做建材，最后找到了木叶这边。三天前，古杉被砍倒拖走了。”  
蓊郁的、湿润的绿在鸣人眼前闪动了一下，伴随着一些零碎的回忆涌来。许多话还来不及说，一只熟悉的鸟儿突入店内，落在鸣人肩头。  
鸣人一吓，但很快就笑起来，从鸟爪上取下一张很薄的便条，上面只有寥寥数语。  
伊鲁卡老师看他的样子便知道原因，会心地说：“去吧，鸣人。”  
年轻人跟老师打了个招呼，他的身影立刻就消失了，留着还没喝完汤的拉面汤碗，在店里徐徐冒着热气。

便条给他的是一个方向：我已至北杉木林。  
这片岛屿被笼罩在梅雨的天气系统下。雨刚停，空气是潮润的。鸣人向北去，很快就进入了林子，接下来的事情就是在湿润的空气里分辨佐助的查克拉。他抓到一个熟悉的气息，不多时就到了约定之地。  
“吊车尾的——”  
鸣人循声抬头，宇智波佐助坐在一处树枝之上等他，这样叫道。  
“什么嘛，都过了这么久了，居然还叫我吊车尾的说。”鸣人抱怨。  
他们有些时间没见了。佐助的头发变长了，开始遮盖住他的轮回眼。鸣人的头发则相反，剪着剪着就短了。  
“你是不是吊车尾，不应该用实力来证明一下吗？”  
“啊，一见面就打架啊，那不是和三年前没什么区别嘛。”  
鸣人虽然这样说，却是很高兴的：三年没见好像改变了什么，但是又好像什么都没有改变。他们十岁是如此，如今二十岁是如此，那或许等他们三十岁、四十岁……一百岁（如果能活到的话）也仍是这样子。时间能改变——却也不能够改变。  
两人先在林中切磋了一架。倏啦啦惊飞了林中的飞鸟。

宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人一同躺在树下。树根的纹理如同凝固的海潮，覆盖着些微苔藓。树根之间是山中夏日茂盛生长的绿草。湿润的绿，大口呼吸。  
宇智波佐助闭着眼叫他：“喂，鸣人——”  
“嗯？”  
“你还记得吗？”  
“记得什么？”  
“很久以前我们也曾经这样躺着。”  
“是说终焉之谷那次吗。”鸣人说道，转过头看佐助，他们曾经失去手臂的那半边身体是相互靠着的。不同的是鸣人移植了义肢，佐助则只剩半截空空的袖管。他看到这情景心里还是会蓦地一沉。  
“不，是更小的时候。”佐助说，也看向他，“在树底下。”  
鸣人苦思冥想：“啊，我知道了……想不起来了！”  
宇智波佐助坐起身来，又好气又好笑。  
这时鸣人补充道：“不过我记得另一棵树。从波之国回来以后，我们为了比试查克拉运用能力，一直会爬同一棵树，每天都用苦无在上面做标记。那是……”  
“北边最高大的那棵古杉。”佐助回答。  
这是承载着他们记忆、他们的历史的东西。在这棵树面前，所有人都是孩子。

“话说你这次回来是为了什么？你还没告诉我。”鸣人问。  
宇智波佐助说，他是为了那棵古杉回来的。其实他一周以前就听说了火之国稻荷神社的鸟居需要更换的消息，也听说他们找到了木叶的古杉。六代目旗木卡卡西当然不能拒绝大名的要求，而且木叶北边本就是古地，有很多古杉，只是伐去其中一棵并不要紧——虽然是历史最悠久的那棵。  
宇智波佐助赶在古杉轰然倒下的前一夜回来，给看守人施了幻术，截下了古杉的几处分枝，将它们带走了。  
“什么？你这样乱来没被追着打吗？”  
“只是抢救回一些边角料而已，我也不便于做更多。”宇智波佐助这样回答。  
鸣人表示理解，毕竟以佐助现在的身份他不能贸然行事。  
佐助接着道：“为了大名的神社，他们居然请忍者发动忍术给一棵古树绑了咒符和封印，实在是荒唐。不过建造鸟居，其实那样大的古杉绰绰有余，剩下的余料多半会被大名当作收藏品，或者做成家具和器物吧。”  
“怎么就这么被砍掉了呢？明明留下来的话，古杉还能长更久长更高的说。”  
“是这个道理。”  
“不过我当年在上面刻过字来着，”鸣人想到了什么，嘻嘻笑道，“做完爬树练习，我就用查克拉在上面刻字，像’打倒宇智波佐助’，’宇智波佐助大浑蛋’这些的，就在树干上。它们是不是还在，那不就要一直留在鸟居上面了吗？”  
“是的……啊，早知道我也写点什么了。那晚去看的时候，发现你的字居然不朽了。”宇智波佐助无奈，“做成鸟居会被裁细和刷上红漆。不过如果能感知到查克拉的话，大概还能看到。”  
“对了，你想去看看树桩吗？”佐助问。  
“当然！”

直到古杉倒下且消失之后，他们才意识到原来这棵参天的树木曾经有这样高。因为它不见以后，原地留下了一处极大的树桩，但是整个森林凭空多出了一片洼地一般的缺失。而它曾经占据了那样大的地方，垂落下无数树藤，给予大地压力而凹陷下去，留下它存在过的痕迹。就仿佛人的心底有一处伤口，一个凹陷坍圮的洞——风从这里灌进来，雨下来时积攒在其中，却怎么也填不满。  
他们在古老的木桩边坐下，好像坐在古老的钟面之上。其中一人是时针，一人是分针。  
他们靠近这所有过去、现在以及未来的时间。

“我把那些木头藏了起来。鸣人，如果是你，你会怎么用那些木头呢？”  
“啊，那就给村子建造房屋吧——不对，村里有大和在，好像有点浪费。我也知道那些古木的木料很珍贵。”鸣人说，他很好奇，“为什么忽然问这个问题？不过佐助你呢……你怎么想？”  
宇智波佐助回答他：“我也没有什么想法。”  
他顿了顿，忽然有了一个答案。  
他说：“做棺木吧。”  
漩涡鸣人被这个答案小小惊讶了一下，不过很快就明白了佐助的想法。他和佐助大约想的一样，听见“棺木”一词——先想起他人生参加的第一次葬礼——木叶隐村的三代目去世的那一天，空中下着凄冷的雨。忍者们穿着黑色的丧服，拿着白花来送猿飞最后一程。棺木漆黑而冷酷，散发出死亡的气息，可人们拿来的是雪一样的新鲜白花。花儿落在三代目的漆黑棺木之上，好像轻灵的白鸟。它们被风吹走了，伴随着亡魂走向另一个世界。阴森的棺木化为了安详的往生。  
但他还想起听闻宇智波灭族、挚友叛逃、加入晓等一系列事情时的感受。那是他人生里晦暗的日子。棺木装载的不是尸体，而是人们无尽的仇恨、憎恶与绝望。如果要承载所有人的负面情绪，把这个国家的土地凿成棺材也不够填埋。  
佐助，你还那样想吗？想汇聚与背负所有人的憎恶吗？鸣人想。  
宇智波佐助似乎明白鸣人在思考什么：“不太一样了。”  
佐助没有直接回答他，而是这样说：“这仍是我的意志。尽管我自己也没有考虑清楚，但是我知道哪个时代都需要棺木。不一定是杀戮所至，而是，我们总需要抬棺人和守墓人，我们总需要面对死去的人们。”  
鸣人抬起头，深深吸了一口气，闻嗅到山林内开阔的草木气息，这些新鲜的、生命一般流淌的物质抚慰着他的肺。  
他说：“摇篮。”  
“什么？”佐助回过头，不过马上明白了过来。  
“那我就选择，要做摇篮。”鸣人说，“啊，你真不知道，好多孩子就要出生了的说！”  
他愤愤捶了佐助一拳，天知道这家伙趁环游忍界之机逃掉了多少场婚礼和满月酒啊。  
鸣人记得第四次忍战结束以后，他们去看夕日红——不，已是猿飞红——和她出生不久的孩子。孩子小小的躯体装在摇篮当中。红给猿飞未来轻轻哼着摇篮曲，忧伤地微笑，说，这个摇篮曾经守护过小时候的阿斯玛，守护过小时候的木叶丸，如今又守护着猿飞家的新生儿。孩子，他们睡在摇篮里。摇篮是四面八方合围的盾，唯独上方开着口，供人们温柔地注视着他们的孩子。  
其实近年来，村子里面好多年轻人已经结了婚，是而也有许多新生命将要降临。鹿丸和手鞠收到了红老师寄送来的摇篮，毕竟猿飞未来已经长大许多了，那个摇篮容纳不下她。孩子是需要守护的。孩子长大了就能守护别人。而永远有新的孩子需要守护。  
棺木和摇篮，死亡和新生，两种祝福，两种回馈世界的方式。  
“棺木和摇篮，这样的选择，”佐助说，“还真是适合我们两个人啊……”  
他的言下之意是，如今我们一明一暗，就像一片飞走的叶子和一片落在阳光下的叶子。  
鸣人却说，他们的选择都是很好的选择，至少要比砍下这么好的木头拿去建神社的鸟居好。  
“所以，你打算给你自己做棺木吗？”鸣人问。  
“不。”佐助回答，他反问：“那你打算给自己的孩子做摇篮吗？”  
两人齐齐摇头，笑了。  
“我们两个，大概最后会一起死在这座山里吧。我们都已是无牵无挂，没有家人的人了。但是我们倒是有彼此……你到时候嫌弃我也没有用的说！  
“那时候不用棺木装载我们，直接像刚刚那样，躺在大地上。我们死后，灵魂就回归成为一体。大概就这样终结了。”  
佐助轻哼了一声，什么也没说，仿佛表示对方是笨蛋。但他微微点了点头。

鸣人忽然说，他很好奇这棵古杉到底有多大年纪。  
两人去数树桩上的年轮。“一，二，三，四……”漩涡鸣人念得很大声，生怕自己数错，可是每过五十时就忘记自己到底数了多少。最后他召唤出影分身来帮他数数，结果是场面一团糟，每个影分身都数出了不一样的结果。可喜可贺的是千位数大约是没有错的，总是一千多圈，后面是多少则无从而知了——鸣人甚至试图威胁佐助使用写轮眼帮忙。  
宇智波佐助站在漩涡鸣人身边，定定心心把树桩上的年轮数完了：一千两百三十七圈。说，肯定没错。  
鸣人不服他，佐助就和他再数了一次。这树桩在这里，像是时间的切片，潮声的断面，轮廓滂沱的许多圆。一千两百多个同心圆，黄褐色的痕迹，太阳照耀着树木留给它美丽的生命线条。时间河流上的水波，一圈一圈向外荡漾，一圈一圈向内缩小。  
它们从最中间那个小点开始向外小心地扩散，宇智波和漩涡就从最外围的一层开始数起。今年是木叶七十三年，一切太平无事。往内，三年前发生了忍界大战，他们在终焉之谷。二十年前他们出生，妖狐袭击了村子。啊，大约是这里，七十三年前，千手柱间和宇智波斑建立了木叶隐村。他们一步一步来到战国时代。再往里，又是这一圈，因修罗与阿修罗开始了战争。因果轮回。这一年六道仙人创立了忍宗。也许在这里，大筒木辉夜姬吃下了查克拉果实。再往前，历史就像一条看不见尽头的河。这树桩到底是一段切片，是封存时间的琥珀，既看不到最初的模样，也看不到他们身后的未来。  
宇智波和漩涡的手指逐渐贴近，心中泛起些苦尽甘来又难以言说的情感。  
十年、二十年、三十年、一千两百三十七年。他们将握一个和解之印。南贺川。终焉谷。那么多树曾经哭泣。蛇与蛤蟆。鹰飞狐走。在天地桥也在铁之国。狐死首丘，越鸟巢南，木干鸟栖。波之国的桥上他们并肩。他们的查克拉来自儿时的河，拉满一道弓箭。年轮。丢失的骨骼。他们掉下的断臂上也有十七个滂沱的圆。  
原初的点，万物伊始，包括语言谁也没有名字。  
写信。两片叶子掉下来，一明一暗。正是那时，他们的手按在同一个古老而隐秘的春天上。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：依凭古木的年轮看历史非我原创，灵感来自余老的《山盟》，看的是看红桧。


End file.
